Cas?
by Kat Beee
Summary: Castiel returns from heaven. set after season 8 episode 10 Torn and Frayed. Naomi's such a control freak.


"So where are you, man?" Dean murmured. His clasped hands clenched slightly as he looked up at the ceiling, eyes pleading. he turned around, almost expecting Cas to appear behind him like he always does, but he was alone. The chair facing the bed was still empty. Dean closed his eyes, the familiar burn behind them that meant he was about to cry. He took a deep breath, putting his head in his hands. Cas had to be alive, he had to be okay.  
"Hello, Dean."  
Dean jumped up at the familiar gravelly voice behind him.  
"Cas?" Dean whispered in disbelief, his heart jumping in his chest. The angel gave a wan half-smile, his trench coat torn and his raven black hair rumpled. in one stride dean was in front of Castiel. He pulled Cas into him, a tear sliding down his cheek as he put his face in Cas's neck, breathing in the scent of forest and aftershave. Castiel slowly wrapped his arms around dean, tightening the embrace. dean stepped back, ending the moment abruptly. He wiped his face quickly with the back of his hand.  
"Cas where were you? I thought you were..." he trailed off, his voice catching in his throat. Castiel looked at him, his expression emotionless.  
"I had some business to attend to in heaven."  
"You've been gone for weeks! Couldn't you at least call?" Dean said, looking the angel up and down. His gaze lingered on the gashes in Cas's trench coat.  
"I am sorry." Cas muttered, looking at the ground.  
"Sorry doesn't cut it Cas!" Dean said angrily, his voice rising. "I needed you, I prayed to you every damn night!" he was shouting now, his fists clenching at his sides. "I thought we were family Cas, I thought you cared about me and Sam, but obviously we don't mean shit to you!" Dean started to say something, but he closed his mouth. He fell back onto the bed, his hands shaking. He looked down at his lap, refusing to let the tears fall. The bed creaked as Cas sat down next to him, but he didn't look up.  
"Dean," Cas said softly, placing a hand on deans back, "I truly am sorry."  
Green eyes met piercing blue as Dean looked into the tired face of his angel.  
"I'm glad you're back Cas." Dean whispered.  
There was a loud crash as Sam burst through the door, gun in hand. His arms went limp by his sides as he saw Dean and Cas sitting side by side on the bed.  
"I heard yelling..." he trailed off. "Cas?" Sam looked more confused than Dean had. Dean and Cas stood up quickly, the angel smiling at the younger Winchester. Sam stepped forward and hugged Castiel briefly.  
"Where have you been?"  
"I had some business to attend to in heaven." Cas repeated, his eyes darting to the left. This went unnoticed by Sam, who was grinning ear to ear.  
"Well let's go out and celebrate!" Dean said loudly, clapping Cas on the back and leading him out of the room behind Sam. "I know a place down the road." Sam let Cas have the passenger seat on the way there, and the trio blasted Dean's old tapes, driving what must have been at least 30 miles over the speed limit. Sam and Dean sang along, wailing off key as Cas watched them, smiling with a certain sadness at his friends. When the guitar solo began, Sam screamed along with it, playing air guitar, and Cas let out a throaty laugh, forgetting for a blissful moment why he was back on earth.

Dean patted his stomach and sighed loudly, walking back to the Impala with Cas and Sam trailing close behind. Cas had a slight smile on his face, content after eating 7 hamburgers and a side of fries. They rode home in comfortable silence.

Dean settled into his bed, laying flat on his back on top of his comforter. he turned his head to look at Castiel in the old wooden chair, smiling at the angel watching him.  
"I told you Cas, it's creepy when you watch me sleep." but he didn't really want the angel to leave, and Cas smiled softly, settling into his perch. Dean closed his eyes, the comfort of Castiel's presence warming him into sleep.

Castiel was suddenly surrounded by all too familiar bleach white walls. his eyes narrowed as he glared across the desk at Naomi.  
"Castiel you know what you must do." she warned.

"I won't do it." Cas growled, he tried to stand up but he was forced back down. He struggled hopelessly against the invisible hands pinning him to his seat, but it was no use.  
"You have no choice. You will do as you are told." Naomi said, leaning in close to Cas's face. "You must kill Dean Winchester."

Dean jolted awake, his breathing heavy. He looked at the glowing numbers on the clock, 3:27. He groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He jumped again when he saw a figure standing in the corner. Dean squinted in the darkness as the familiar outline of a trench coat became visible.  
"Cas?" dean grumbled. He flipped on the lamp beside his bed. Cas stood rigid, staring at the floor a few feet in front of him. Dean stood up slowly, "Cas, you okay?"  
Castiel looked up at him, his face blank. In a flash the angel was in front of him, and his words died in his throat. A choking sound escaped his mouth as he looked down at the blade imbedded in his stomach.  
"Cas…?" Dean whispered, his voice strained. Castiel seemed to snap back to reality, his eyes widening with terror  
"Dean?" Cas asked, a slight whimper in his tone as he looked frantically at his friend. Dean began to collapse and Cas grabbed him around the waist and slowly lowered him onto the floor. Dean's eyes were clouded and blood dripped from his mouth as he looked into Cas's horrified face. Cas glanced down at the blood quickly soaking the older Winchester's t-shirt, tears spilling down his cheeks.  
"Dean…what have I done?" Cas whispered hoarsely. Dean reached up and touched Castiel's cheek with a trembling hand.  
"Cas...I..." Dean choked out, his breathing heavy.  
"Dean.." Cas pleaded, but his friend had gone limp in his arms.  
Castiel put his hand to Dean's wound, trying to heal him. He felt his heart clench in fear when nothing happened. Naomi blocked his power. He grasped Dean tightly in his arms and clenched his eyes shut, mustering as much strength as he could. A bright light burst from his hand, his body shaking with concentration as he placed his hand on Dean's wound. He felt his strength leaving him as he healed dean. The glow diminished as he looked down at Dean Winchester, still unconscious, but alive. Cas laid his cheek on Dean's head, hugging his hunter close. He stood up slowly, carrying Dean to his bed. He gazed into the face of the man he loved, his throat tight.  
"I am so sorry, Dean." Cas whispered, wiping the blood that dripped from his nose. He wasn't surprised when he was once again in the white office. Cas looked at Naomi defiantly.  
"You will not harm Dean Winchester." he said, his voice low and commanding. Naomi's eyes blazed as she lunged at Castiel, but he was ready. Her eyes opened wide, her jaw dropping. Cas looked into her eyes, twisting the angel blade in her chest.  
"Goodbye, Naomi."  
The room filled with blinding light as Naomi screamed in agony.

Suddenly Castiel was back in the dark bedroom. Dean was now awake and sitting up on the bed, apparently waiting for Cas. He stood up as the angel appeared in front of him.  
"Dean-" Cas started, but before he could say anything the hunter pressed his lips against his. Dean pulled away gently, a small smile crossed his face.

"But Dean-" Castiel murmured.

Dean cut him off again. "I know, Cas. About Naomi."

Castiel's head tilted to the side. "How did you..?"

"I dreamed about it. I guess it wasn't just a nightmare after all." Dean chuckled quietly. Cas turned his head away, unable to look at Dean.

"I do not deserve your forgiveness." Cas murmured. He felt a hand on his cheek, and looked up into those green eyes he had fallen for the minute he had seen them.

"I love you, you stupid son of a bitch." Dean said softly, pulling the angel in again. The kiss was rough and inexperienced, but it felt right. Cas could feel the hunter smiling against his lips, and he sighed. I suppose there were upsides to trying to kill your best friend.


End file.
